(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to preselection of TV programs in a digital TV broadcast system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been known several methods for preselecting TV programs for recording. In one method, viewers input recording dates, program start/end times, channel numbers or the like using a remote controller, obtaining these pieces of information from a printed program schedule. Recently, another method has become popular in which viewers input a sequence of numerals called xe2x80x9cG-codexe2x80x9d for preselecting programs. This method is thought to be easier than the first method.
In digital satellite broadcasting, the third method is available. The third method provides on-screen preselection of recording-target programs. In this method, EPG (Electronic Program Guide) being a screen used by viewers to preselect a desired program is displayed on the TV screen.
However, each of the above methods has problems. With the first method, viewers usually input data which is obtained from a printed program schedule. As a result, a printed source or the like is required to input information. With the second method, it is required to use recording apparatuses that have a function for decoding the G-codes.
With the third method, viewing the EPG displayed on the TV screen, viewers can easily preselect TV programs to be recorded. However, the EPG screen which is transmitted from the broadcasting station is monotonous. The EPG is displayed on the receiving apparatuses irrelevant to the contents of the currently displayed programs. Furthermore, it is impossible with this method to preselect a plurality of TV programs at a time.
It is therefore the first object of the present invention to provide a digital broadcast sending apparatus for sending a promotional program on which diversified screens are displayed in relation to preselection manipulations performed by the viewers. It is the second object of this invention to provide a digital broadcast receiving apparatus with which the viewers can preselect programs while watching the promotional program. It is the third object of this invention to provide a digital broadcast sending/receiving system in which the above two objects are both achieved.
The first object is fulfilled by a digital broadcast sending apparatus which sends a transport stream to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, comprising: a presentation data storage unit for storing a plurality of pieces of presentation data of a broadcast program, where each of the plurality of pieces of presentation data is either of video data and audio data; a preselection control information storage unit for storing preselection control information which is used by the digital broadcast receiving apparatus to receive instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the preselection control information including: a first script which specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying the object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a program schedule information storage unit for storing program schedule information which includes information used for identifying the broadcast program, includes broadcast time information of the broadcast program, and shows a relationship between the broadcast program and the preselection control information; a multiplexing control unit for referring to the program schedule information, reading the plurality of pieces of presentation data from the presentation data storage unit, and multiplexing the read plurality of pieces of presentation data into the transport stream during a transmission period which is determined based on the broadcast time information, and repeatedly reading the preselection control information specified in the program schedule information from the preselection control information storage unit and multiplexing the read preselection control information into the transport stream during the transmission period; and a sending unit for sending the transport stream in which the read plurality of pieces of presentation data and the read preselection control information are multiplexed.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible for a program supplier to send a broadcast program using the digital broadcast sending apparatus, where programs specified in the second script can be preselected when the viewer performs a manipulation specified in the first script while the broadcast program is broadcast.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the preselection control information may further include a third script which specifies that when an object program is preselected, either a piece of presentation data currently reproduced is changed to another piece of presentation data or graphics data is reproduced, the graphics data being included in the preselection control information.
With the above-stated construction, the viewer can recognize in diversified ways that a preselection of program has been registered.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the first script may further include a manipulation object which is superimposed on an original image of a piece of presentation data of video data reproduced on a display of the digital broadcast receiving apparatus.
With the above-stated construction, the manipulation object is superimposed on the original image of the broadcast program. This facilitates the program preselection since a program is preselected when the viewer presses a button corresponding to the program on the remote controller, for example.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the second script may specify a plurality of object programs.
With the above-stated construction, the viewer can preselect a plurality of programs with one manipulation for the preselection.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the presentation data storage unit may further store another plurality of presentation data of the object program specified in the second script, and the program schedule information storage unit includes the program identification information included in the second script and includes broadcast time information of the object program specified in the second script, and the digital broadcast sending apparatus further comprises: a system table generating unit for generating an Event Information Table (EIT) which shows the broadcast time information of the object program, and the multiplexing control unit starts, a predetermined time before a broadcast start of the object program, repeatedly multiplexing the generated EIT into the transport stream, reads the other plurality of presentation data of the object program from the presentation data storage unit, and multiplexes the presentation data into the transport stream during the transmission period.
With the above-stated construction, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus can reproduce the preselected program.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the second script may include a set of original network_id, transport_stream_id, service_id, and event_id for use of specifying object programs, and the system table generating unit generates system tables whereby the digital broadcast receiving apparatus extracts the other plurality of presentation data of the object program identified by the set of original_network_id, transport_stream_id, service_id, and event_id, and the multiplexing control unit starts, a predetermined time before a broadcast start of the object program, repeatedly multiplexing the generated system tables into the transport stream during the transmission period.
With the above-stated construction, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus is assured to reproduce the preselected programs by referring to the system tables.
The first object is also fulfilled by a digital broadcast sending apparatus which sends a transport stream to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, comprising: a presentation data storage unit for storing a plurality of pieces of presentation data of a broadcast program, where each of the plurality of pieces of presentation data is either of video data and audio data; a preselection control information storage unit for storing preselection control information which is used by the digital broadcast receiving apparatus to receive instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the preselection control information including: graphics information which includes graphics data to be superimposed on an original image of a piece of presentation data of video data reproduced on a display of the digital broadcast receiving apparatus, the graphics information also specifying an initial display state of the graphics data; object program identification information which is used to identify object programs preselected by the viewer; and a change instruction for instructing to change the initial display state of the graphics data to another display state when a preselection of the object program is complete; a program schedule information storage unit for storing program schedule information which includes information used for identifying the broadcast program, includes broadcast time information of the broadcast program, and shows a relationship between the broadcast program and the preselection control information; a multiplexing control unit for referring to the program schedule information, reading the plurality of pieces of presentation data from the presentation data storage unit, and multiplexing the read plurality of pieces of presentation data into the transport stream during a transmission period which is determined based on the broadcast time information, and repeatedly reading the preselection control information specified in the program schedule information from the preselection control information storage unit and multiplexing the read preselection control information into the transport stream during the transmission period; and a sending unit for sending the transport stream in which the read plurality of pieces of presentation data and the read preselection control information are multiplexed.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible for a program supplier to send a broadcast program which is arranged to change the display state of the graphics data from the initial one to another one when a program preselection is completed.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the preselection control information may further include a script which specifies that when an object program is preselected, a piece of presentation data currently reproduced is changed to another piece of presentation data.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible to change the background video image or voice when a program preselection is completed, providing more diversified preselection screen images.
In the above-described digital broadcast sending apparatus, the preselection control information may further include a manipulation object which is to be superimposed on the original image, the program identification information includes a piece of manipulation information which corresponds to the manipulation object and specifies a manipulation performed by the viewer to preselect an object program, and when the viewer performs the manipulation to preselect the object program, the object program is identified through the piece of manipulation information.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible for the viewer watching the broadcast program on the digital broadcast receiving apparatus to easily specify a program to be preselected by specifying a manipulation object on the preselection screen.
The first object is also fulfilled by a digital broadcast sending apparatus which sends a transport stream to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, comprising: a preselection control information storage unit for storing preselection control information which is used by the digital broadcast receiving apparatus to receive instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the preselection control information including: a first script which includes a manipulation object and specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying an object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a program schedule information storage unit for storing program schedule information which includes broadcast time information of the preselection control information; a multiplexing control unit for referring to the program schedule information, repeatedly reading the preselection control information specified in the program schedule information from the preselection control information storage unit and multiplexing the read preselection control information into the transport stream during a transmission period which is determined based on the broadcast time information; and a sending unit for sending the transport stream in which the read preselection control information is multiplexed.
With the above-stated construction, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus, on receiving the transport stream, displays only the manipulation object occupying a small area of the screen. The viewer can perform a manipulation for preselecting a program watching the displayed manipulation object.
The above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus may further comprise: a presentation data storage unit for storing a piece of presentation data of a broadcast program, where the piece of presentation data is either of video data and audio data, where the program schedule information storage unit further stores broadcast time information of the broadcast program, and the multiplexing control unit reads the piece of presentation data from the presentation data storage unit, and multiplexes the read piece of presentation data into the transport stream during the transmission period.
With the above-stated construction, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus can reproduce video data or audio data while presenting the manipulation object.
The second object is fulfilled by a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a transport stream in which a plurality of pieces of presentation data of a broadcast program and preselection control information are multiplexed, where each of the plurality of pieces of presentation data is either of video data and audio data, and the preselection control information is used for receiving instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: a receiving/extracting unit for receiving the transport stream and extracting the plurality of pieces of presentation data and the preselection control information from the received transport stream, where the preselection control information includes: a first script which specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying an object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a display processing unit for displaying an original image on an external display based on a piece or presentation data being video data extracted by the receiving/extracting unit; a preselection receiving unit for receiving a manipulation performed by the viewer; and a script interpreting/executing unit for interpreting the first script and executing the second script when the manipulation received by the preselection receiving unit matches contents of the first script.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible for the viewer watching the broadcast program on the digital broadcast receiving apparatus to easily specify a program to be preselected by specifying a manipulation object on the preselection screen, watching diversified images of the broadcast program.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, the preselection control information may further include a third script which specifies that when an object program is preselected, either a piece of presentation data currently reproduced is changed to another piece of presentation data or graphics data is reproduced, the graphics data being included in the preselection control information, the script interpreting/executing unit includes: a third script interpreting unit for interpreting the third script; and an extraction control unit for: instructing the receiving/extracting unit to stop extracting a current piece of presentation data and start extracting another piece of presentation data when the interpreted third script specifies that a piece of presentation data currently reproduced is changed to another piece of presentation data; and extracting the graphics data from the preselection control information and instructing the display processing unit to display the extracted graphics data when the interpreted third script specifies that the graphics data is reproduced, where the graphics data is superimposed on the original image when the graphics data is displayed.
With the above-stated construction, the viewer is assured to be notified that the program has been preselected.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, the first script may further include a manipulation object which is superimposed on the original image.
With the above-stated construction, the manipulation object is superimposed on the original image of the broadcast program. This facilitates the program preselection since a program is preselected when the viewer presses a button corresponding to the program on the remote controller, for example.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, the second script may specify a plurality of object programs, and the digital broadcast receiving apparatus further comprises: a program identification information storage unit for, when the preselection receiving unit receives a manipulation performed by the viewer, storing program identification information which specifies all of the plurality of object programs recognized by the script interpreting/executing unit through the execution of the second script.
With the above-stated construction, the viewer can preselect a plurality of programs with one manipulation for the preselection.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, an Event Information Table (EIT) showing a broadcast start time and a broadcast duration of the object program may be multiplexed in the transport stream, and presentation data of the object program is also multiplexed in the transport stream, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus further comprises: a timer for clocking time; and a program identification information storage unit for storing the program identification information which is obtained by the script interpreting/executing unit, where the script interpreting/executing unit instructs the receiving/extracting unit to extract the EIT which shows the object program identified through the program identification information stored in the program identification information storage unit, refers to the timer for the current time, and instructs the receiving/extracting unit to extract the presentation data of the object program shown in the EIT either when the broadcast start time written in the EIT matches the current time or when the current time is in the broadcast duration starting from the broadcast start time.
With the above-stated construction, the preselected program is reproduced when the broadcast start time has been reached. When a program is preselected during the broadcast period of the program, the preselection has the same function as selection and the broadcast program is changed to the selected program immediately.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, system tables may be multiplexed in the transport stream, and the second script includes a set of original network_id, transport_stream_id, service_id, and event_id for use of specifying object programs, and the system tables are used to extract object programs specified by the set of original_network_id, transport_stream_id, service_id, and event_id, and the script interpreting/executing unit instructs the receiving/extracting unit to extract the system tables, refers to the extracted system tables and the EIT to control the receiving/extracting unit.
With the above-stated construction, it is ensured that the preselected program is extracted from the transport stream to be reproduced.
The second object is also fulfilled by a computer-readable recording medium storing a program which allows a computer to function as a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a transport stream in which a plurality of pieces of presentation data of a broadcast program and preselection control information are multiplexed, where each of the plurality of pieces of presentation data is either of video data and audio data, and the preselection control information is used for receiving instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: the digital broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: a receiving/extracting unit for receiving the transport stream and extracting the plurality of pieces of presentation data and the preselection control information from the received transport stream, where the preselection control information includes: a first script which specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying an object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a display processing unit for displaying an original image on an external display based on a piece of presentation data being video data extracted by the receiving/extracting unit; a preselection receiving unit for receiving a manipulation performed by the viewer; and a script interpreting/executing unit for interpreting the first script and executing the second script when the manipulation received by the preselection receiving unit matches contents of the first script.
The second object is also fulfilled by a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a transport stream in which a plurality of pieces of presentation data of a broadcast program and preselection control information are multiplexed, where each of the plurality of pieces of presentation data is either of video data and audio data, and the preselection control information is used for receiving instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: a receiving/extracting unit for receiving the transport stream and extracting the plurality of pieces of presentation data and the preselection control information from the received transport stream, where the preselection control information includes: graphics information which includes graphics data to be superimposed on an original image of a piece of presentation data of video data reproduced on the external display, the graphics information also specifying an initial display state of the graphics data; object program identification information which is used to identify object programs preselected by the viewer; and a change instruction for instructing to change the initial display state of the graphics data to another display state when a preselection of the object program is complete; a display processing unit for displaying the original image on an external display based on a piece of presentation data being video data extracted by the receiving/extracting unit; a preselection judging unit for judging whether the viewer has preselected an object program; and a control unit for instructing the display processing unit to display the graphics data so that the graphics data is superimposed on the original image based on the change instruction when the preselection judging unit judges that the viewer has preselected an object program.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible for the viewer to easily specify a program to be preselected watching the broadcast program and to recognize the registration of the preselected program by seeing the change of the preselection screen which is caused by the change of the display state of the graphics data.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, the preselection control information may further include a script which specifies that when an object program is preselected, a piece of presentation data currently reproduced is changed to another piece of presentation data, the control unit includes: a script interpreting unit for interpreting the script; and a presentation data extraction control unit for instructing the receiving/extracting unit to stop extracting a current piece of presentation data and start extracting another piece of presentation data when the preselection judging unit judges that the viewer has preselected an object program.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible to change the background video image or voice when a program preselection is completed, allowing the viewer in a more reliable way to recognize that the preselected program has been registered.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, the preselection control information may further specify a manipulation object which is to be superimposed on the original image, the object program identification information includes a piece of manipulation information which corresponds to the manipulation object and specifies a manipulation performed by the viewer to preselect the object program, and the display processing unit superimposes the manipulation object on the original image displayed on the external display, where the digital broadcast receiving apparatus further comprises: a preselection receiving unit for recognizing a manipulation performed by the viewer; and a program ID storage unit for storing IDs of the object programs identified by the object program identification information.
With the above-stated construction, the manipulation object is superimposed on the original image of the broadcast program. This facilitates the program preselection since a program is preselected when the viewer presses a button corresponding to the program on the remote controller, for example.
The second object is also fulfilled by a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a transport stream in which preselection control information is multiplexed, where the preselection control information is used for receiving instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the digital broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: a receiving/extracting unit for receiving the transport stream and extracting the preselection control information from the received transport stream, where the preselection control information includes: a first script which includes a manipulation object and specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying the object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and, includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a display processing unit for displaying on the external display the manipulation object included in the extracted first script; a preselection receiving unit for receiving a manipulation performed by the viewer; and a script interpreting/executing unit for interpreting the first script and executing the second script when the manipulation received by the preselection receiving unit matches contents of the first script.
The above-stated construction facilitates the manipulation of the viewer for preselecting programs.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, presentation data of audio data may be multiplexed in the transport stream, the second script may further include an instruction to extract the presentation data when the viewer performs the manipulation, the script interpreting/executing unit may instruct the receiving/extracting unit to extract the presentation data in accordance with the second script, the receiving/extracting unit may extract the presentation data in accordance with the instruction by the script interpreting/executing unit, and the digital broadcast receiving apparatus may further comprise: an audio processing unit for reproducing the presentation data of audio data extracted by the receiving/extracting unit.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible to output the presentation data of audio data when the viewer performs a manipulation to preselect an object program. For example, it is possible to output a voice message xe2x80x9cPRESELECTION COMPLETEDxe2x80x9d to notify the viewer of it.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, presentation data of video data may be multiplexed in the transport stream, the second script may further include an instruction to extract the presentation data when the viewer performs the manipulation, the script interpreting/executing unit may instruct the receiving/extracting unit to extract the presentation data in accordance with the second script, the receiving/extracting unit may extract the presentation data in accordance with the instruction by the script interpreting/executing unit, and the display processing unit may display on the external display the presentation data of video data as a background of the manipulation object.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible to output the presentation data of video data when the viewer performs a manipulation to preselect an object program. For example, it is possible to output a visual message xe2x80x9cPRESELECTION COMPLETEDxe2x80x9d to notify the viewer of it.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, presentation data of audio data of a broadcast program may be multiplexed into the transport stream during a broadcast period of the broadcast program, the receiving/extracting unit may further extract the presentation data from the transport stream, and the digital broadcast receiving apparatus may further comprise: an audio data processing unit for reproducing the extracted presentation data of audio data during the broadcast period of the broadcast program.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible to output a background music while a program is broadcast.
In the above-described digital broadcast receiving apparatus, presentation data of video data of a broadcast program may be multiplexed into the transport stream during a broadcast period of the broadcast program, the receiving/extracting unit may further extract the presentation data from the transport stream, and the display processing unit may display the extracted presentation data of video data during the broadcast period of the broadcast program on the external display as a background image of the manipulation object.
With the above-stated construction, it is possible to display a background image behind the manipulation object.
The third object is fulfilled by a digital broadcast sending/receiving system which includes a digital broadcast sending apparatus and a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, where the digital broadcast sending apparatus sends a transport stream to the digital broadcast receiving apparatus and the digital broadcast receiving apparatus displays a preselection information image on an external display, the digital broadcast sending apparatus comprising: a presentation data storage unit for storing a plurality of pieces of presentation data of a broadcast program, where each of the plurality of pieces of presentation data is either of video data and audio data; a preselection control information storage unit for storing preselection control information which is used by the digital broadcast receiving apparatus to receive instructions from a viewer concerning preselection of object programs, the preselection control information including: A first script which specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying an object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a program schedule information storage unit for storing program schedule information which includes information used for identifying the broadcast program, includes broadcast time information of the broadcast program, and shows a relationship between the broadcast program and the preselection control information; a multiplexing control unit for referring to the program schedule information, reading the plurality of pieces of presentation data from the presentation data storage unit, and multiplexing the read plurality of pieces of presentation data into the transport stream during a transmission period which is determined based on the broadcast time information, and repeatedly reading the preselection control information specified in the program schedule information from the preselection control information storage unit and multiplexing the read preselection control information into the transport stream during the transmission period; and a sending unit for sending the transport stream in which the read plurality of pieces of presentation data and the read preselection control information are multiplexed, and the digital broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: a receiving/extracting unit for receiving the transport stream and extracting the plurality of pieces of presentation data and the preselection control information from the received transport stream, where the preselection control information includes: a first script which specifies a manipulation of the viewer performed to preselect an object program; and a second script which includes program identification information specifying an object program corresponding to the manipulation specified in the first script and includes an instruction to perform a process of preselecting the specified object program when the viewer performs the manipulation; a display processing unit for displaying an original image on an external display based on a piece of presentation data being video data extracted by the receiving/extracting unit; a preselection receiving unit for receiving a manipulation performed by the viewer; and a script interpreting/executing unit for interpreting the first script and executing the second script when the manipulation received by the preselection receiving unit matches contents of the first script.
With the above-stated construction, while watching the broadcast program, the viewer can easily preselect programs among the object programs which have previously been provided by the supplier of the broadcast program.